Dies Irae
by Melancholy Marionette
Summary: A gloomy encounter with a variety of situations and places, following the character of Rosaline Bulgaria. She meets many people that she uses sensually. When a person close to her reveals her true nature, Rosaline and her friends go on an adventure to distant lands to deliver the person to a mystical land. But do they make it. Let's find out, what awaits our hero?
1. Mortician's Daughter

**_Introduction._**

 ** _Hi peasant, My name is Rosaline Bulgaria, but I want to Andy to marry me so I can change my name to Amy Biersack, because of my idol Amy of Evanescence._**

I awoke from my dark eternal sleep, the only thing that keeps me from the torment of everyday. I stepped miserably to get my clothes. I opened the dark wardrobe adorned with various cobwebs and skeletons. Hmm, what should I wear today? Black? Or black? My BVB band shirt. I love them so much I would kill for Andy, to kiss him, or even more! I bet he…. Mmmmm…. Oh yeahhh! I put on my clothes; I want to look like Amy, my idol, I would also kill for her too… yes! Imagine the three of us doing "things" in my bedroom.

I walked out of my uninspiring black room, taking a bowl out of the cupboard and red milk to eat my Count Chocula. After I ate my delicious gothic breakfast, I ran to my laptop (black with blood decals on it) to go on websites to defend BVB and BODTF, they save lives so they deserve no hate. I also tell people that Evanescence is the most uber Goth band out there. The only people that understand me….

I grabbed my gothic school supplies and hugged my black cat (her name is Andy Black Shadow-Nightcrawler Lee) and walk outside. I grabbed my spike-clad hat because the evil ball of hydrogen was visible.

Oh my Goth it took way too long for the bus to show up. I want to paint the bus black, I walked into the bus.

"Hello Rosaline! I am glad to see you!" the bus driver said to me.

I sneer and respond with "I won't bow down to your authority prep-peasant"

He cried tears of blood.

I went to seat 6, my favourite seat on the bus. But when I went to sit down I noticed a bunch of PREPS stole it.

"Die preps, I will torture you in my basement if you don't leave." I said menacingly

"Torture would be listening to your dreadful music and looking at you!" they respond in an annoying bubble gum prep way.

They don't understand me. I took out my black iPod and put on BVB, it was my favourite song! 'Pins and Needles' because it describes my suffering completely. I got to the stupid school, and all there was, was preps! Why can't there be any BVB fans… I waited for my only friend who likes almost the same stuff as me. She is also a bisexual witch and dresses in depressing colours, but sometimes she looks like a prep. But today she was wearing grey and black, splendid.

"Heeeeeyy!" she said seductively to me as she shuffled to me.

"HEY BRITNEY! I ADDED MORE TO THE RP, IT GOT REALLY SEXUAL! I DIDN'T WANT IT TO!" I said in response to her greeting.

We walked together asking about awesome gothic stuff like Jeff the Killer, skulls, killing preps, hiding bodies on my property. The prep bell rang for us to go to class so I had to walk through the white walls into my classroom. I am glad it was history class, because Ms. Coyle kept the lights turned off. The only prep I like. It was only her and I in the dark room.

"Hey Rosaline, you are friends with Madeline and Scooter, and Britney…. Right?"

"Yeah, duh. They are the only people that are not as preppy as the rest in the school" I responded dully.

"Are you like them?" she asked seductively.

"I AM NOT A PREP!"

"I know, but do you like the same things? Tee-hee~"

" I don't think so"

Ms. Coyle came over and sat on my desk, "we'll see…" She pulled up her skirt to reveal her undergarments. They had pictures of Madeline and Scooter kissing on them.

"I know you want this, queen of staring~ heheheheeheh,"

"NOOOOOOOO" I screamed, I grabbed my BVB merchandise and my Evanescence purse and ran to the nearest washroom.

When I got to the prep washroom I cried tears of blood for witnessing attempted pedophilia. I ran into a stall, my eyes adorned with black eyeliner.

"ummm… Hello Rosaline…" I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

I opened my eyelids and seen sitting on the toilet…. Britney! But she was almost entirely nude.

"HI BRITNEY! MS COYLE WAS GOING TO DO SOMETHING NASTY WITH MY HAND!" I sat on the toilet paper dispenser.

"Oh wow, poor you… give me a hug," Britney said to me squatting on the toilet.

I went over and hugged her, she almost fell in the toilet because I fell on her. We dropped on the cold floor, my head landing on her cloyster.

"I-I should put on my trousers…" she said innocently.

I tried to pick up my head, but my gothic black hair got stuck, I looked and it was caught in a piercing.

"Looks like we'll be here a while…." I said gothic seductive way.

"NO NO NO!" Britney screamed, "here," she picked up my hand and brought it to the piercing, but on the way I say "OHOHOHOHOHOHOH WHAT IS THIS CREVICE?" I stick my hand in it.

"Not here," Britney pleaded unprofessionally, "we don't have a deoxyribonucleic acid gun here"

"WE DON'T NEED ONE, WE HAVE EACHOTHER!" I replied melancholically.

She untangled my hair and put on clothes.

"We need to go to the ASMR cult now…" she said darkly.

We go out of the washroom and seen Diana.

"Hay guys! Kaepsong!" Diana said annoyingly.

"DIANA, IT'S TIME RIGHT? LET'S GO FIND A GRAVEYARD INSTEAD! LIKE MY BACKYARD!" I say with an evil smile.

Diana reached out and smacked me, "we always go to the Place."

"I HOPE JEFF WON'T SHOW UP!"

We all leave for the place


	2. Ritual

The place where the Place is place full of place, it places all other Places. The Place is a converted temple of Christianity that buried gothic witches like me. I can hear the tortured souls from the burial ground. I cry blood for them… Diana put her cult here because she likes the torment that it brings my poor black heart. Britney hugged my arm full of plastic bracelets and spikey arm bands.

"I'm scared Rosaline… please, I have a bad feeling about this" she pleaded in a prep way.

"Stop being a prep, moron. It's not very attractive." I replied gothically.

There was a large crowd surrounding the gothic doors to the grey old temple. Usually only gothic people show up, but today there were mostly preps. Diana went to the cobblestone arch and waved us to enter. The pews were set up in a circular pattern with blood in the center of it. Candlelight is the only thing that could help the preps see, I have perfect vision like an owl. I grabbed my Andy plushy I kept in my black backpack along with knives, to protect me from the Operator and I clenched it with my gothic embrace. The preps sat down on the pews.

"Britney, we should leave now! This place is full of FILTHY preps, it smells like life now," I complain mourningfuly.

Just as the most gothic vampire depressing bisexual witches began to leave, Diana jumped over a pew and ran in front of us.

"You can't leave, not yet! I need the most depressing people here to help me," Diana said exasperated.

"Whatever," I said in a monotone way. Britney nodded her head preppily, so I stabbed her with my black fingernails.

Diana walked back up to her podium, "Welcome, welcome my friends and new friends! Today, yes today, I have a special treat for all of you. I will be creating the ultimate ASMR video, I will record all of you and the sounds that are made during this experience. Our featured event is our gothic bisexual witches! Where are they? Oh yes, right there, bring them to the center of the pews." She taps on a button on the podium

A prep tried to touch me so I stabbed him with my black spiked coinpurse.

"Jeff will kill you, filth." I said gothically to it. Britney and I go in the centre of the circle.

"AND SO IT BEGINS!" Diana roars out, followed by everyone else.

Gross preps run over and cuts off my glorious Satan dress and my black undergarments leaving my pallid skin exposed. They cut off Britney's One Direction prep clothes and Justin Beiber undergarments. I was glad about that.

Britney starts crying out black tears, writhing on the bloody floor creating a sponge sound. I cried out blood, sliding over to Britney.

"It's okay," I comfort her gothically, while I grope her jigglypuffs.

She lets out a squeal of excitement and touches my shoulder, licking and making a sloppy noise. The preps start moaning and saying various one worded sentences. I scream for Jeff and suddenly I heard stabbing noises (I know the sound because I like to carve the Operator's sign into my and other people's flesh) I look back and it is…! The preps stabbing other preps and themselves, I let out a maniacal laugh. I run up to people and licking and sucking on the cuts from the knives, the sweet iron taste of prep blood satisfies my gothic desires. Britney comes up to me and brings a gothic robe to me and I put it on and we go to a corner alone.

"Why didn't you get dressed," I asked her, staring at her Cloyster.

"Because I gave it to you, b-baka…" she said in a cute goth way.

I stick my gothic hands into the crevice

"This is the real reason I didn't get dressed…" Britney said

I motioned my hand in a pattern representing number 666 in it, and suddenly all the preps became silent. I looked around and seen 666 written in blood on the wall and across the forehead of each corpse.

"Yes! Perfect! Thank you gothic witches, you released the ASMR god! I shall use this and expose it to the public and I will become the leader of the New ASMR Order!" Diana said, grabbing her Elizabethan ruffle and put on a ruby crown and a cape.

She danced around the stairs and walked around in circles and walked out the door.

"What a prep," I said in a disappointing way.

Britney got up and started rummaging in Diana's closet and pulled out a corset and a flowing Baroque dress "Oh now I am so a 1800s kid!"

"You are sexah!" I screamed orgasmially.

She signals me to come over, she kneeled over and started to play with the bodies.

"What are we going to do with the bodies?'" she said

"Let's bring them to my house to eat them!" I suggested enthusiastically

Britney looked at me tilting her head north 33 degrees west, with her right eye slightly closed.

"No," she said rudely, "but let's do something else~"

"Not with us here," a voice said, another voice responded with "Yo dawg, true dat"

I turned to the door and it was Jayden and Jay Park!


	3. Heart of Fire

"What are you supposed to be, some sort of Asian gangster?" I say rhetorically, reading his gold bling that said 'Jay Park' on it.

"You don't know me!? Man, I don't know you! … Look like sumtin mah dawg would leave on mah G's lawn, and not da good stuff man," Jay Park raps at me."

"Yo black-clad freak, his name is Jay Park," Jayden said lifting the finger to the right of her index finger on her right hand, extending it out to me.

Jayden romantically stares into Jay Parks eyes, entwining their fingers together. I step with my black shoes up to them and gothically stabbed at them, but a prep bystander waked in front of them and my knife went into its shoulder.

"Why…. kōhai…." I recognised the voice, it was Madeline.

"No Baby!" Brittany dashed ungothily towards my victim, "Don't die, sweety," tears fell down her face.

"I-I thought I was your princess!" I gothically stammered.

"I am polyamorous, remember?"

A preppy white ambulance showed up because Jay Park called it, they swiftly took Madeline and drove off.

"Look man, what I did fo'er! You proud of me, babe?" Jay Park romantically raps to Jayden.

"Yes, but you should have just left it there."

I roll my eyes and flare my nostrils "I COULD HAVE CONSUMED HER BLOOD!" my eyes expanded

"Yo, give me your cabbage or I'll bump you, doll," Jay Park said in a Korean gansta accent, Jayden staring at him with love, enjoying his every word.

"I don't have any! I LOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVEEEEEEEE meat!" I respond in a carnivorous goth way.

"You look like a hop-head who works at a creep joint," he says.

I look at him in a confused way and say "SHUT UP MERE MORTAL PREP!"

"Dangle, or you'll taste my GAT!" He reaches into his pants and I run.

I cry tears of blood, why am I always in despair? I am bullied all the time. My bandages on my wrists give me pride. Queen of being hated…. My darkest sorrow, no one cares.

"Rosaline….Rosaline….Rosaline!" a voice calls out to me. My head spinning I make a gothic wolf sound, something touches my shoulder. I force open my eyelids, I can finally see, it is Brittany.

"Rosaline, we have to search for Jayden and Jay Park. I can't find them at the cultyard."

I snicker, "I bet they GRAVELY want to be alone!" I said, brushing up against her, "I know of a place I guess, where they could be, it's right next to the Graves."

She nods and we go to the abandoned house. The house used to be owned by some green man but he moved away once the temple was converted, because apparently he liked marshlands. The house is made of rocks and has two-stories with a turret. The windows are smashed. We walk in gothic-slow and walk up the molded staircase. I heard talking come from a room that is candlelit, we walked and peered in the door.

Jayden was sitting on a bed that had a silky red blanket and was wearing a red sleep gown on she was watching intensely at Jay Park. Jay Park was stripping his shirt off and moving his hips around. He continued to remove articles of clothing, and Jayden's stare grew larger every time one layer was removed. After 6 minutes he only had his diaper on.

"Yes my Park! Please remove your beautiful diaper!" Jayden amorously said bouncing up and down on the bed making animal noises.

"Soon, my sweet succulent Jay Jay. But I need something from you too~!" jay Park said, contorting his body onto the bed. He pulls at her brassiere, "Pweaaaseeee~?"

Jay Park gets in the way of my vision but the undergarment flew out by the door I was gothically staring into.

Jayden wraps her hands around his diaper and gently massages it; her prep gaze met my gothic eyes. She gives me a prep 'yeah, look what I am doing, and you're not' look. Brittney whispers for us to go but my gothic shoes aren't going anywhere.

"ROSALINE! WE HAVE TO GO!" Britney screams and pushes open the door.

Gothic terror goes over my entire body as I see Jay Park's angry face run towards me, diaper-clad. I run down the stairs with Britney and Jay Park hollers out "I'M GOING TO FORNICATING KILL YOU!"

Britney and I stroll back to my house, scarred by the intercourse we had seen by the preps. I open the black wooden door and shut the door after Britney came in. We sit down in my living room, which only has books, a television hooked up to a computer so I can watch BVB music video on a large screen, and very gothic candlelight. Just as I sat down, my telephone began to ring. I rolled my red contact lensed eyes and go out into the kitchen. I stepped on a box of Count Chocula and pick up the phone.

"What." I say in a monotone. What I heard back made me scared for my life.

"GO TO SLEEP," the phone responded with eerily.

"WHO IS THIS?!" I yelled into the phone but I already knew the answer.

"I found you. My knife aches to be inside of you. I wonder what your… INTESTINES look like, hmm?" the phone clicks off.


	4. Perfect Weapon

I stretched my body and pushed my black blankets aside then stepped down onto the black floor. Except when I expected a cold hard floor, I stepped on a spongey warm floor. It smelled like prep blood on the floor, I quickly fell on the floor and began to lick the blood up. I love the sound I make when I lick blood on a hardwood gothic floor because of the scraping noise I make with my tongue. The iron and hemoglobin made my gothic cravings go away and I laid my back on the floor smiling gothically as my stomach thanked me for the glorious breakfast.

I got up after five gothic minutes and put on a black Evanescence band tee and a black gothic skirt and walked out of my room with my torch. My eyes got large and a gothic smile was painted on my face as I seen even more blood outside my door. Where there is blood there is a corpse, so I searched for the corpse. Eventually I found it on the black couch in my dark living room. I examined the corpse and it was the corpse of

There was no school today because of the prep Madeline's death, so I went to her funerals because I am the one who puts the fun in it. The gothic look of dead corpses brings joy to my heart. I rode my gothic bicycle there because bicycle has the word bi in it and that's what I am sexually. It was raining and a couple sparks of lightning appeared, I seen Diana and a couple of her bodyguards go into the drive way of the gothic castle mausoleum in her black van. They got out and went into the building, I followed leaving my bike in a rack. The inside of the mausoleum there were many pews and gothic candles on the walls with many dark paintings scattered. There was a blood red carpet on the rock floor; I couldn't smell any preps in the main room to my gothic disappointment. I looked at the front of the room, Diana and her bodyguard disciples were sitting on the first row of pews, chunky footsteps came from the hallway to the left. I walked and sat in the middle of this large room my black cat eyeliner-clad eyes stayed on the hallway, the clacking getting louder and heavier. Eventually a gothic robed mortician carrying Madeline's corpse came out of the hallway and put it on the granite altar adorned with various symbols representing life.

"Is this who you are looking for? She's the newest one here," an old voice came from the mortician.

"Yes, she's definitely the one I need." Diana said, in a preppy voice, "Could you please leave us alone with her, we need to say our final goodbyes."

"As you wish," the old man replied, leaving through the right wing.

Diana began to cackle witch-like, like I would if I was doing something devious. She signaled her disciples to come up there. They formed a triangle around her body and began to chant in Latin. They started to bob up and down, the candles started to flicker in and out, the building started creaking eerily. My gothic senses enjoyed this, but I felt something dangerous appear in the building. That, that evil spirit will do harm to me. The prep corpse started to rise up in the air and writhe. Suddenly her body fell down on the altar; a booming noise could be heard throughout the whole property. Madeline's body reanimated and stood up very demonly, and turned to look at me. I could hear the bones snapping in her neck.

"SHE'S PERFECT!" Diana screamed and jumped around preppily.

The mortician came back from the right wing and into the centre, where the demon turned its neck and looked at the man. His face was full of fear. Madelaine stepped down from the altar and walked over to the man, bones snapping and muscle tearing. The old man started to whimper which eventually turned into a tortured scream as Madeline grabbed onto his gothic shoulders. I could hear his bones break as she squeezed harder, he collapsed and blood squirted up like a fountain from his head which had popped off. Her head turned to me and a horrible distortion of her voice came out and said

"You're…. next!"

I screamed gothically and ran out of the building. I rode my gothic bicycle back home.

I couldn't sleep that night, in fear of the reanimated corpse of Madeline. I started crying and it mixed with my eyeliner forming a cascade of black smudgy lines down my pallid cheeks. I clenched my Brendon Urie plushy, and started kissing his face, black lipstick all over his face now just like my soul. I howled like a wolf at the moon as I stared out my window, seeing if she is coming to my house.

I went on the prep bus today, everyone seemed to not look at me, and the bus driver didn't even glance at me. The preps that did look at me sharply turned their gaze elsewhere, I sat down on seat 6. I started to turn on my gothic music, but I see something carved into the grey seat. It read: YOU'RE DOOMED. And it had a picture of a scythe next to it. When I got to the prep school, I waited for the other bisexual witch, but she didn't arrive when she usually does, so I went elsewhere in this awful preppy school. I walked over and sat on the wooden benches next to the cafeteria, I can plan my kills that way by eavesdropping on those pathetic preps. By stabbing them, I can't stand poison or viruses, they're gross! I see a creepy walking by with a weird plant, he wore dark clothing, and I didn't want to talk with him because he seems very intelligent and that he would psychoanalyse me and kill me with poison. So I ran to my first class, which was mathematics, my favourite! I am a gothic superstar when it comes to math, but my next class is history. I hope my friends will be there because of the last time.

After one hour, I had to go over to Ms. Coyle's history class. When I got there the room was gothically dark and Ms. Coyle was sitting down facing outside.

"Hello Rosaline. I expected you to be here now. I have something to tell you; A secret if you will," Ms. Coyle spun around in the chair to face me.

"Okay," I said in a monotone voice.

"You see how I am a teacher, right? What if I tell you I am not." She said, a slight pause passes by, "I am actually Gandalf."

"How?! And why would you tell me?" I asked in an almost nongoth way.

She peeled off her dress, which had exposed her full body, and then she brought her arms behind her neck and pulled off her skin. Suddenly I seen a gothic grey beard appear, and a gothic grey robe and hat appear on her.

"Woah!" I exclaimed gothically, I walked over to Gandalf and started to caress his beard.

Gandalf looked down with love in his eyes and stared into my eyes.

"You shall now pass~," Gandalf says orgasmically, as he unfastened his robe.


	5. Days Are Numbered

Gandalf and I both lay down gothly on the dress he wore as Ms. Coyle in the corner of the room, both panting.

"You are great, Rosaline. Did you have prior experience~?" Gandalf seductively whispers into my pale warm ear covered in his saliva.

"Well, there was this one person~!"

"Was it Scottelaine~~~!" Gandalf replied with.

"No, it was Brittany, silly!"

"You'll have to introduce me later"

The prep bell rang as we cuddled together closer. Gandalf had a shocked look on his face, he got up and ran over to his robe and hat and faced me again, his face filed with sweat.

"I'm sorry my sweet gothic princess I have to leave now, come with me, I won't be able to teach these mere mortals anymore because magic was what kept me in Ms. Coyle's form."

I darkly put on my BVB band shirt along with my Evanescence skirt and large combat boots, "I'll definitely help your desires, no matter what they are."

Gandalf smiles and takes my hand and we walk out the door and down the stairs of the prep schools, but we were interrupted by Scooter. Scooter ran up to me and screeched like some death metal loser in my face.

"Umm, check your breath before you wreck yourself. Please, Scoot." I gothically say to his moustached face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY BABY, YOU INFIDEL!?" Scooter yelled.

"What are you talking about, prep?" I said to Scooter.

Scooter's long curly brown hair flowed in the wind as a door opened, "Oh! Look there she is! Get out of my way, poser."

"DON'T YOU DAE CALL ME A POSER!" I punched Scooter in the face and he fell back into a wall.

I looked at the door to see who that peasant-loser was talking about, and I saw Brittany! She was wearing non-prep clothes today with headphones around her neck.

"Hayyyy Britney! Why are you late to school~?" I dark-romantically said to her.

"Nothing, I was just putting sunscreen on because the hydrogen ball is out today"

"Britney, did you know that the sun isn't "out" because it's in the centre of our solar system and we revolve around it, and the clouds block out only some of the solar radiation."

Britney looked enthralled at what I said as she yawned and looked down.

"Stop doing drugs! I only like my promiscuity with healthy people."

"What no! I am not using drugs, I was just—uh not able to sleep last night…." Brittany said, darting her eyes to the left.

"OMG gurl, you are lying to me right now, your eyes went to the left!" I gothically trumped her.

Gandalf cleared his throat. "I'm pretty sure she looked to her right."

My cheeks turned black, blushing. I started to cry tears of blood "I'm NEVER wrong!" I ran out the front door of the school and sat down in the grass in the shade of the building.

Gandalf put his hand on my shoulder and comforted me for a few minutes, "Hey Rosaline, we should leave now before Madeline shows up."

I nodded my head and we walked through the parking lot and got into the silver van that he newly bought. It's not a very gothic car; it has a picture of Chewbacca in a frame. Gandalf started the car and drove down the streets. We passed a few large redneck cities and got to a small village.

"You haven't been talking." Gandalf said in a monotone voice.

I shrug and get out of the car, how can I forgive him for being so mean to me, making fun of me in front of my female lover like that. He's probably just jealous that I got to have a physical encounter with her and he did not get a chance to yet. I follow him into a gas station, which looks like an abandoned prep convenience store, surrounded in farm land with ungoth cottages scattered across the land. I want to leave so badly but I remember that I have to take the ring so I can reign supreme. I analyse Gandalf to see if he has the ring, but I didn't see it there.

"I'm going to wait in the car, okay?" I asked in a polite goth manner, even though those terms are an oxymoron when together.

Gandalf nods at me and I walk out the door seeing if he is following, but he is stuck waiting for an old lady giving pennies to the store clerk to be able to follow me. I usually hate old ladies, because I cannot emotionally manipulate them. I get into the car and search all of the bins and compartments, behind the mirror flaps, but I didn't see the ring there. So I sit there, trying to calculate an area of weakness that I could use to steal the power from this idiot. But then I remember something, the occult. I had brought with me some tarot cards and candles, along with white chalk and salt. I can summon something to give me powers. So on a piece of cardboard I drew a Satan star and put the candles on each point and said something I think is Latin at the piece of cardboard. I felt a mystical power enter my body, I felt weird, like a prep playing their crap music in my ears laughing at me weird. I see Gandalf leave the store and I see a shiny thing inside of him, which must be the power. I'll have to gothically stab him, good thing I brought my Jeff the Killer knife that I put BVB decals on the handle. He doesn't understand me. He gets in the car.

"I bought you a sandwich from there, I thought you might be hungry," he said, handing me a sandwich made from animal.

"Didn't you know I was VEGETARIAN! Animal killer." I say gothically.

"I'm sorry, but this is tofu. Plus humans are only able to live healthily on an omnivorous diet."

I thank him for the sandwich . How dare he "correct" me twice in one day! He'll rue this day. The next time we stop, he'll wish he hadn't.

"We are stopping at the next town over," Gandalf says.

I snicker. It will truly be worth every moment waiting.


	6. Devil in the Mirror

Gandalf let out a soft prep groan and turned the key in the ignition of the car. I looked at him gothically and smirked, he wouldn't know what hit him. He turned out of the dirt parking lot and onto the dirt road. Century plants spotted the ground on the way there, along with other desert plants, none that I like though because they aren't poisonous and deadly. Suddenly that reminded me, I have castor beans in my spiked purse and I could give them to him in a salad! No blood on my hands then, but that's the fun part. Gandalf cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Why do you want to kill me?"

I felt chills go up my spine as he said that. How did he know?

"Is it because I proved you wrong twice in one day? I didn't mean to hurt you, you were just being rude to your friends and I wanted them to feel better."

I started to cry blood. The blood cascaded down my face mixed with black mascara.

"SHUT UP OLD FOOL! I HATE YOU, YOU PATHETIC PREP HOW COULD YOU NOT EVEN CONSIDER MY FEELINGS! You only care about yourself… I just don't know anymore. I don't want to help you after this!"

I gothically yelled at him, trailing at the end.

"Here, I know what will cheer you up," he turned on the radio and put it on my favourite station which is called 'FM 666: Satan's Dark Children'. It started off with BOTDF 'bewitched' the best song that was ever created by anyone. How people can overlook and dislike them is so stupid, I hate the human race. I immediately feel better, my thoughts of murder put in the back of my mind. But my eyes still focused on the purse.

Suddenly I felt our car get hit and we start to go on the dirt sidewalk, I looked in the mirror and seen a car hitting ours.

"LOVE ME ROSALINE!" I heard a male scream out to me unprofessionally.

"Rosaline, I didn't know you had a stalker~~" Gandalf said in a raspy dry voice.

I rolled my eyes, and then we slowed down and went into a parking lot of an abandoned hospital.

I got out of the car along with Gandalf. The other car came to a stop in the parking lot, and the strange man got out.

It was Scott.

He walked towards me, dragging his legs and rocking side-to-side holding a knife in his hand. "ROOOOOSAAAAAAAAALLLLLinneeee…... why won't you LOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEE me?"

"Since when did you love me? I thought you always had hated me!" I screamed out gothically at him.

Scooter let out a tortured laugh. "I was in love with Britney, but then you punched me and knocked sense into my head. I love YOU now!"

I sent out a hardy laugh "FOOLSH PREP-METAL-LOSER! I AM HOMOSEEEEEEEXUAAAAAAAAAAL! I ONLY LIKE FEMALES. I hope you and all your patriarchy friends die!"

Scott started crying like some sort of baby with black and white facepaint on. "Okay…." He silently cried and slowly got in his car. He slowly turned the car on, and slowly applied the gas petal. But then he went fast; Sonic fast. And hit Gandalf's van.

"WINGARDIUM levioooooosaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Gandalf screeched out. Gandalf blushed "Whoops… wrong franchise; I thought I was Double-door for a second!" We all laughed.

We eventually got to the next town and stopped to a motel that looked like it was severely neglected; my favourite type of building! I hope that it is haunted. We got out of the van that now has a dent on it, and walked down the cement with plants growing in between the cracks and walked into the building.

"Arrr…. I'd like a room here say. Me pigeon little girl here and I would be obliged to pay for such a stay." Gandalf said. I glared at him becauase I am not a pigeon I am CROW! What a moran. But the bellman was just standing there, sitting in a chair. "Are you alive sir?" Gandalf asked impatiently.

"Haw haw haw, I see you have met the latest technology in emulating human life." A snob bourgeoisie sounding female voice said coming from behind us.

We looked and a slender female came down from the stairs. She was wearing a skin-tight dark purple dress and a feather headdress. "My name is Geodonna Filindrake Winslaw, I am the cAAAAARReee taker of this beautiful building. Ironically."

"Who-o0whooooooooooo! You're so GORGEOUS, Geodonna!" I said to the woman. "I am Rosaline Bulgaria! And this here next to me is Gandalf the White!"

Gandalf looked at me sharply

"ooooOOOOOOOoooooo! I didn't know we had a CELEEEEEEBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAATAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY in this building here say!" Geodonna said hipsterly. "I'll give you a floor on the bottom."

We walked to room number 6, I knew this room is lucky. The room had a dead bush in the far left corner and black curtains draped on the window, cascading when a breeze came in. The bedsheets looked very gothic and same with the bed. Oh yes, I could see blood dripping from the ceiling.

"DID YOU MURDER SOMEONE RECENTLY IN THIS ROOM!?" I gothically enthusiastically asked Geodonna.

"Umm… no… I didn't…" She said in a hipster-trying-to-hide-something way, "I don't engage in such mediocre activities that plebs do."

I start internally raging against Geodonna. How could _she_ call me a pleb! I AM THE FURTHEST THING FROM A PLEB! I AM GOING TO KILL HEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

"Oy mate, we best be gettin' the room now," Gandalf said.

"Oh yes! My dear customer, I shall let you get ready, I'll check on you in a half-hour. Taa-taa for now homo Sapiens," Geodonna said

HOW COULD SHE SAY THAAAAAAAAAAT! IT'S SO OFFENSIVE! SHE SHOULD KNOW THAT THAT TERM IS OFFENSIVE TO ME BECAUSE I AM LESBIAN AND I AM OFFENDED!

"Arrr, Rosaline! Stop bein offended matey! I can tell yer mad at herrrrr. Don't do it no more, or yer'll walk awey from 'ere matey, I'll get sumwon else to deliver me to get rid of the ringggggggg!" Gandalf said to me.

I rolled my eyes. "FIIIIIINNNNNEEEE. Like, whatever."

I decided to go outside the room and follow Geodonna, she went to the second floor and to the room right above ours. She looked back and almost seen me but I quickly hid behind a large plant almost incapable of hiding me. She looks both ways and enters the door. I walk up to the door and move the door slightly ajar to peek in. What I seen will forever change my life.


	7. Beautiful Remains

I gothically stare in the crack of the door. The room was so dark and covered in blood, I smiled goth-like. I smelled the air, it smeLLS LIKE ANDY'S PERFUME LINE HE MADE THAT SMELLS LIKE BAT-CRAP, but got cancelled. I shove the door open with a large smile on my face with my eyeliner-clad eyeballs bulging out of my face. The only thing that lit up the room was a crack between the black curtains and 666 candles around the room. I stood darkly in the middle of the room wallowing in the gothic atmosphere. I faintly see a shrine next to the window it was 3 candles and a picture. I gothically shuffle my feet to it to look who –or what— the picture is of.

"I'm sorry you have to see this…" a hipster but gothic sounding woman threatened behind me.

I stepped closer and seen a still throbbing bleeding heart next to a picture of… ANDY BIERSACK!

My face became blank, like I was bring possessed by my Andy.

"You….. Love…. Andy Biersack…?" I asked deeply unemotional.

Geodonna gave an awkward poser laugh "Haha… Yeah, it's embarrassing. I created a robotic heart that pumps out blood to put next to the picture, I get carried away sometimes."

I turned around and Geodonna lunged at me and yells ungothly "LET ME SACRIFICE YOU TO MY LOVERRRRRRR!11!1"

I pushed her down and she tripped over a cadaver she had lying on the floor.

"THAT'S RIGHT I AM NOT A HIPSTER, I AM THE MOST GOTHIC PERSON OUT THERE!" Geodonna says with a snarl. She quickly grabs goth-brand eyeliner and poser-gothily puts on cateye eyeliner. "It's not a faze like you are, you disgusting loser-pleb!"

"Did… you… just… call me A POSERRRR?" I increasingly get louder and and and form my pale fingers into a fist. Streams of blood flow out of my tear ducts against my pallid face.

She notices how gothic I am and slowly backs to the doorway. I run at her.

"Hey, Rosaline…?" Ganondorf says faintly in the distance, walking closer to we are fighting.

Ganondorf accidentally trips up Geodonna.

"KYAAAAA! NO ANDY!" Geodonna screams her last words as she falls down to the first floor.

"Oy that's some bad luck there. She needed to invest in railings and not robotics!" Gandalf says.

We all laugh.

We walk down the flight of stairs and look at her carcass. My gothic body swoops down to hers.

"I CAN'T LET THIS BLOOD BE WASTED!" I have a big grin on my face and my eyeliner starts to run as I put my face into her wounds and lick the blood off the floor.

"Oy Roseline, get off the floor and stop drinking hippy blood." Gandalf scolded me.

"You're not my mother!" I respond hastily.

He picks me up by my fishnets and brings me to the room we are staying in. I start crying tears of blood as I sulk in the corner of the room with the dead plant.

"Hey Rosaline, yer goin' awfley mess up arr trip to get rid of da ring, mate."

"What's the point… there's just going to be wasted blood that I can't consume…" I gothically mope to him.

Gandalf walks over to me and touches my shoulder. "I know what will cheer you up~" Gandalf seductively raps to me. I gothically stand up and seductively hold his beard and bring his mouth to mine.

We jump on the bed as light drops of blood hit us.

"We have a cloyster and a DNA gun this time~~~"

"Hohohohoho yesssss" Gandalf responds professionally.

I climb up into his robe and up to his neck.

"Sensei…. What is this~?" I cutely say gothically.

"Mmmmhmmm~~ we'll just have to find out now won't we~" Gandalf reaches down and touches my nether regions. "I found the cloyster~~~"

"So I must have found the DNA gun~" I respond seductively.

"You get an A+, Rosaline~"

Gandalf pushes the DNA gun to the cloyster.

We lay in the mattress and blankets that Geodonna gave us before her untimely demise.

"See what happens when there's a DNA gun~" Gandalf says.

I gothically fix my wings on my eyes. "Oh yes~ Too bad the maid is now not with us, there's a huge mess now~"

Gandalf shoves his wet mouth appendage into my mouth.

"At this rate we will never get this ring to the place!" I laugh.

Gandalf looks into my black soulless eyes and I feel his beard tickle my body. "Maybe we won't have to…"

My gothic heart recognises what he is asking.

"YOU'RE NOT ANDY, SO NO. I AM NOT GOING TO MARRY YOU WITH SOME STUPID PREP RING! "

Gandalf silently sobs into his beard. "We should probably leave soon. It's almost dawn; we have to get this thing to its rightful place." Gandalf clutches the ring and places it into his pocket.

I gothically agree. I get up and put on my dark black clothing and go over to the now decaying body of Geodonna and lick up the remaining blood. Gandalf walks by me and leaves the building, to the car, I would presume. I get up and almost leave the building, but I gothically sprint up to the second floor to retrieve the picture of my love. I grab my razorblade to cut open the glass and grab the picture of the most amazing person to ever exist. My eyes get wider as well as my smile, as I decide to knock over all of the candles. I walk down the stairs and notice that Geodonna's corpse is no longer there and is now dirt. I gothically laugh as I walk out the building. I slam open the car door.

"Let's get out of here." I say full of passionate emotion, kissing the picture of Andy 3.

I happen to glance in the side view mirror and see a van with Korean decals on it. I see only brown curly hair, glasses, and the face of a woman. The van slowly rolls behind us.

"Gandalf, do you see that?" I ask.

"Oyyy mate, I do!" he responds.

The van starts to honk its horn.


End file.
